A Father's Love
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: One shot. Triple H needs a little help becoming adjusted to Fatherhood. Who helps him in his quest? Shawn Michaels. D Generation X. Please R&R!


Hi and welcome to another one of my short fictions! As ever, I don't own any of the characters in this story, which, believe me, is the greatest tragedy ever...I said EVER! All are property of Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon - I think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pacing from end to end of his darkened locker room, Paul Levesque sighed heavily to himself. It had been one week ago exactly since his world had changed forever. A week ago since one of the greatest gifts ever had been granted to him. A week ago today, he became a Father for the first time.

Peering into the cot, Paul smiled warmly at the bundle of joy. _His_ bundle of joy. Weighing in at eight pounds seven ounces, the birth of his baby girl had hardly been an easy one for his beautiful wife Stephanie. Thankfully, everything went alright and smoothly as possible for the awkward first time birth.

Opening her bold, blue eyes to light up the room, Paul stared in disbelief at Aurora Rose. He couldn't comprehend that he was, finally, a Father. He'd always pictured the perfect birth; gently holding his wife's hand as she delivered their first of many children. To be blessed with such moments, Paul was truly having the time of his life right now.

Well, for the most part.

Certainly, he was more than satisfied with his career. Teaming up once again with long time best friend Shawn Michaels to recreate arguably the most well loved and important faction of all time, D Generation X, he was ecstatic at the ratings and merchandise sales. Yet, they all seemed so insignificant compared to his baby daughter.

Suddenly, his darling daughter began to wail, her soft cheeks turning red. As carefully as he could, Paul grasped the child into his arms, scooping her near his head.

"Hey, what's up gorgeous?" he delicately spoke, jogging her a little in his firm arms.

Abruptly, a loud knock came at the door. "Come in!" Paul called, as lightly as he could, whilst attempting to calm Aurora down.

"HI HUNTER!" the man from Texas yelled, barging into the room, greeted by a grimace from his friend. "Sorry!" he mouthed, placing his bag down onto the bench before walking over to him. "How's it going?"

"Argh, not too good. I can't calm her down." he spoke, concern clouding his voice as he stroked his newborn's cheek.

As the baby continued to cry, Shawn signalled for Hunter - as he was known to HBK and the rest of the locker room by - to pass him Aurora. Hesitantly, Paul presented his daughter to his 'partner in crime'.

Immediately, after landing in the arms of Shawn, she quietened down. Taking a seat next to his bags on the bench, the Heartbreak Kid laid her down on his lap, still supporting her head.

"Where's Steph?" Shawn questioned, spying the room.

"She went back to the hotel for a while, before we do our promo tonight. Have you seen the baby pictures yet?" Paul asked, referring to the ones that would be on display whilst mocking his real life Father-in-Law and Brother-in-Law.

"He he yeah, they're good!" Shawn chuckled slightly, his nose wrinkling up. "Ummm, Hunter, when was the last time you changed her diaper?"

"I dunno, not since Steph left anyway. Oh, she needs changing, huh?" Paul sneered harmlessly, watching Shawn nod his head in agreement.

"Where is all of the stuff?" he inquired, placing Aurora back into her carry cot.

"Here." Paul replied, shuffling in the bag for the necessities.

"We need diapers, wipes, talcum powder..."

"Yes, I am aware of what my daughter needs!" Paul responded, a little aggressively.

"Sorry." Shawn muttered as Hunter passed him the clown coveredmatt to lay Aurora down on. Cautiously taking her from the carry cot, the Heartbreak Kid undid her new, pink sleep costume as she wriggled her legs in amusement. "You're such a pretty girly, yes you are!" HBK spoke in a child like voice, "You take after your Mommy for looks, huh?" he winked at Hunter.

"She certainly does." Paul agreed, knowing that Shawn meant no mischief.

"Now, ummm, I guess you can take over from here, right?" Shawn quizzed.

"Well, I could try..." Paul uneasily replied.

"Tell me you've changed her before?"

"Ummm, nope!" Hunter bit his bottom lip, mainly in embarrassment.

Shawn exhaled. "Pass the diaper bag!"

Doing exactly as the more experience Father requested, he watched how Shawn interacted with Aurora. Blowing raspberries at her tummy, Paul smiled to himself, a little envious at Shawn's instant Dad instincts.

"Shawn, shouldn't she be...ummm, squirting by now?" he naively asked.

"Hunter, do you see a penis!" Shawn exclaimed, pointing at Auroras abdomen.

"Nope, oh yeah, ha!"

"Come on, just spill it, everyone else thought you were expecting a boy. Just think; the first ever co-holders of the WWE Championship!"

"I know. I am happy though." he responded doubtfully.

Shawn looked up. "No you're not...fully. Go on, you _can_ tell me!" he urged, shaking a little talcum powder on his soon to be God-child.

"I dunno, it just seems that everyone's making a better Father to her than I am." he sulked, slumping his body against the wall.

"Hunter, it takes a little time. It took me a while to get adjusted to Fatherhood." Shawn spoke honestly, buttoning Aurora back up and cradling her in his tanned arms. "I didn't get things fully right until Cheyenne. It's not something that just happens."

"Yeah but Steph's already bonded with her, hell, she likes Vince better than me and he has a way scarier face!"

"I wouldn't know about that!" Shawn attempted to lighten the atmosphere, Paul sticking his tongue out at him playfully. "Look, I know you're sceptical but trust me, ok? Vince has been a Daddy before, which is still a shocker to everyone!" Shawn wise cracked, bringing a smile to Hunter's face. "You can give her something that no one else can; a Father's love."

Contemplating what he had just heard, Paul knew that his best friend was right. "Thanks man."

"Hey, no problem! So, when does Aurora here need her feed?" Shawn questioned, bouncing the baby girl gently on his knees.

Paul looked at hisexpensive, gold Rolex and twisted his face once again. "Ummm half an hour ago!"

"Ok!" Shawn gasped, handing the new born back to her Daddy. "You do have some milk right?"

"Not me personally!" he snickered, watching Shawn shake his head. "Yeah, Steph put some in a bottle for her earlier."

"Alright, I'll go and heat it up for ya, you wait here, ok?"

"Sure and, thanks again buddy!"

"Don't even mention it!" Shawn twinkled, removing the baby's bottle from the satchel and quietly shutting the door behind him.

Paul sat in silence with his baby, imitating Shawn's actions from a few moments ago. Admiring her features from her oceanic blue eyes to the chestnut, fine hair, it was too early to tell whether she would appear to be more like a McMahon or a Levesque. Whatever happened, he knew that if nothing else he could love her.

"You know, if you ever need anything sugar plum, just tell me and I'll come running. I love you." he whispered, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes in his arms.

Once again, a tap came at the door. Granting permission for whom ever it was to come in, someone he wasn't expecting approached.

"Hey baby." she cooed, kissing his lips passionately, gazing at the bundle in his arms. "How's my Princess been?"

"She's been perfect, Steph, just like her Mommy!"

"Awww! Has she had her feed yet?" Stephanie McMahon-Levesque inquired, taking her daughter from her husbands arms.

"No, she was sleeping so I thought it was best not to wake her up." he told a white lie.

"Oh, you changed her?" Steph seemed impressed, motioning at the baby powder, diapers and wipes. "Did you do it all by yourself?"

"Well, with a little help from a friend." Paul grinned, wrapping a tender arm around his family.

'Life is too perfect.' he mused gratefully to himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

Oh yeah, I don't know what Aurora looks like for certain, I'm only guessing and I don't know if Shawn's going to be her God-Father or not, I just thought it would be a nice touch!

I hope you enjoyed the story, please review!


End file.
